With the increasingly mature of communication technology, communication terminals such as mobile phones, computers have been widely used. Sending/receiving information such as short messages and social network platform messages is one of the basic functions of the communication terminals.
The communication terminal is usually a private terminal of a user, which contains privacy information of the user, especially for the messages with others. There are some message contents which the user wants to protect and prevent others from seeing. However, at present, the communication terminal merely protects user information by lock screen of the communication terminal. There is no protection for messages after the screen of the communication terminal is unlocked, and others can arbitrarily see the message contents in the communication terminal.